


He Always Cums (Back)

by somebody_to_love4



Series: so there's this guy named william afton... [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, do i ever think before posting, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody_to_love4/pseuds/somebody_to_love4
Summary: Henry and William fuck. Yes I know it’s a toxic ship but goddamn if William Afton don’t give me the biggest comphet crush ever
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: so there's this guy named william afton... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	He Always Cums (Back)

Henry cried out in pain as William’s dick entered him. Not one for patience, he had not been throughly prepped. Though this is usually how their work meetings ended, this was unusual due to the setting. 

They were in the Afton household, fucking on his son’s bed. William’s own bed was bigger, but currently his wife was sleeping on it. Luckily for them, Michael was with a friend for the night. 

The pace began to pick up as William’s hips snapped back and forth. He was an old pro, but he never got tired of smashing Henry’s insides. As the room became more heated, William bent down and bit Henry’s nipple. 

Henry cried out in both pain and pleasure, only for his mouth to be covered by a foreign hand. William gave him a death glare, stopped for a moment as a warning, but continued soon after, pumping faster. His fingers somehow found their way into Henry’s mouth. 

“Oh my God,” William wheezed, breathing heavy. Below him, Henry was trying his best to stay quiet as the bed rocked. Both didn’t know how much longer they could last. 

William glanced down to where Henry lay on his back. He watched his own cock pump in and out of the man, as small squeaks and groans slipped past his lips. He knew Henry was getting close, as he began to change his breathing and flex around him. 

Though they were dangerously close to climax, they freezed when a car honk was heard. They remained quiet as a key was inserted into the front door lock, turned, and the door opened. 

William’s eyes went wide, before pulling out and practically pushing Henry into the closet, following not soon after. 

Henry, still in sex mode, followed complacently. He tried to touch his exposed dick, but his hand was smacked away by William. They gave each other dirty glares. 

Neither of them dared to move when the door to the room was opened, and things began to be moved around. William peeked out, confirming that Michael was the occupant of the room. 

Michael remained quiet as he put down his bag, got into his pajamas, and lay down in his bed. William made a mental note to ask him why he was home so damn early. 

Until Michael was for sure asleep, they could not leave. Henry’s begging eyes and his own sex drive were implying that they could not wait that long. So, Henry bent over, and William began to fuck him doggystyle. 

Small groans escaped William as he powerfully thrust into the shaking man. Henry, to his credit, had his own fist in his mouth as he tried his best not to cry out. It was hard when the sweet spot kept getting hit, however. 

Finally ready to cum, William began to thrust as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Henry could feel his sloppiness, but did not complain because of the pleasure. William grabbed Henry’s neglected penis, stroking an orgasm out of him. As Henry came, the contraction forced William to cum as well. 

William slumped over Henry, as he pulled out. Henry could feel the hot liquid inside of him begin to cool, but he did not care. He turned around and kissed his partner, not caring about anything. 

William, however, did care, hearing Michael move around. He pulled Henry into himself, shoving both of them into the back corner. Just after, light shone into the closet. 

“Huh, just a plushie,” Michael said, picking up the toy Foxy that was laying in his line of sight. Inches away, Henry and William held their breaths. 

Soon enough, the lights went away and they were alone again. Henry was released, shivering in his nakedness. 

“Maybe we should just keep it at the office,” William said, keeping his voice to a whisper. His face was as white as a sheet. 

“Yeah,” Henry replied, snuggling up to him again. “My wife is gone on Wednesday, you know.” 

“Good to know,” William said, his voice drowsy. Henry fell asleep on his partner, only waking to the sound of a digital alarm clock.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize


End file.
